Gir's journey into the stars and beyond!
by candelight
Summary: Aww! The unthinkable happens! They run out of Gir's favorite gum! Now, the distraught little bot must make a journey that will move millions! First Gir fiction! Hope you like it-please review!


Gir's quest to the stars and beyond!

* * *

Poor Gir! That darn drug store doesn't have any of the chocolate bubble gum! Embark with gir's quest to find what is precious: Success, luck, love, and plenty of stuffed pigs, burritos, and.....gum.......

_Gum_.......

(Truth be told....I'm not a huge fan of it.....)

* * *

Hello, everyone! Yes....here's another Invader Zim story. You may rejoice.

No, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT A MRS. BITTERS FICTION!

(Stop crying.) This fiction was inspired by my cousin Valeria. :) ;) ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one:

The quest begins.......

* * *

_"Doody-doo, doody doo......_

_Doody Doody Doody Doo Doo Doo....."_

Gir merrily waltzed down the streets, no one paying any mind to the fact that a green, wide eyed dog was hopping on its forelegs,

humming a merry song idly to himself.

Everyone, perhaps, except for the large headed kid skulking behind him......

The robot-the-_thing _that Zim had as a companion had to know SOMETHING.

Anything to suspect Zim and give his desolate lif_e some_ meaning......

Gir stopped dead.

And whipped around.

The tiny contents of his brain (which consisted of a wrapper, some gum, a bit of string, a button, and a paperclip) were all going into

overload as his normally turquoise eyes flashed a bloody, crimson red underneath the dog skin. Dib flinched in his walking bush

costume.

Oh, Perfect.

Bloodlust and rage immolated from Gir in great volumes.

This was his master's enemy! A threat to the mission!

Dib hastily doubled back as Gir growled, and began to ominously walk forward.

Dib's eyes widened as he frantically looked around the marketplace.

Everyone was quietly walking and chattering in the daily buzz.....

"HELP! HELP! MAD DOG-ER.....ROBOT ALIEN! HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

.....and the townspeople went about

Gir let out a ferocious snarl, eyes narrowing as he leapt forward....

Dib immediately violently flinched, eyes squeezed shut....

* * *

Nothing came. Dib opened his eyes the tiniest bit.

And a smiling Gir handed him a pixie stick.

"Here you goooooo!"

And Gir skipped off, whistling.

Gir stared at his retreating figure for a moment, then groaned as he kicked a nearby flowerpot halfheartedly.

And every back turned as a gasp sounded out over the crowd.

_"That kid is destroying valuable property!"_

Dib gulped. People ere now staring at him, hands clutched into fists at their hips as they came closer.....closer.....

Dib gave a nervous smile, adjusting his sweaty collar.

Oh, dear.

* * *

Gir continued to happily hum as he skipped to the drugstore.

Ch-Ch-Chocolate.......GUM.....

If he had an organ tongue, he was sure it would be filling up his mouth.....

Like strawberries did.....

Or burritos.....

Or pizza.....

Or his stuffed pig's ear....

Or the cardboard/Styrofoam the chicken came in...

Such a lovely day. Lucky ,aster went to the planet Y-6.2 for today. He tld Gir to hold down the fort, but mom and dad droid could do

it just fine!

(Meanwhile, psychotic robots were attacking the masses....but that's another story.)

Gir just had to sing!

_I ran around the vineyard,_

_Like a happy little elf._

_I ate some mud and drank from a pond-_

_And then I soiled myself...._

Gir walked into the drugstore....

And the true horror began.

* * *

No.

No!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After destroying half the store and writhing on the floor, Gir was forced to accept this conclusion.

They didn't have the gum!

Sobbing frantically, he rocketed home.....

Burning quite a bit of public property in his wake.

* * *

Gir sniffled.

He would show master.

He would show big headed boy.

He would show the pillsbury dough boy!

He'd show them ALL!

This.....would be a long journey.

One he would HAVE to partake.

Gir sniffled again as he reached for the stick tied with a bundle that contained only the basic necessities of life: A bowling ball, an

empty fruit cup, a manual about antelopes and pie in Peru, and a stick of butter.

Perfect.

Gir nonetheless sniffled as he dragged his possessions out the door, out into the driving rain.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be......_

Gir valiantly trotted on.

__

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong......

Yes, nothing would make him ever, ever give up. Not mini moose. Not the poptarts that stared at him in the dead of

night, frightening him to the point where he had to dash off to a very annoyed and sleepy Zim, begging him for toaster strudel.

Zim would usually drag the robot back to the powerdown chamber (which was decorated by pictures of monkeys) and tell him he

didn't have a stomach, not the public broadcasting service, nor the yogurt that.....

Ooh! TV! Gir rushed to a store window, pressing his nonexistent nose against the glass.

The pinky and the brain,

Yes, pinky and the brain,

One is a genius-

The other's insane!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, Gir remembered he wasn't supposed to be watching Animaniacs, and not supposed to be happy. He miserably

trotted off, head down.

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through.....

Gir looked up at the sky. Master would have to return soon. But Gir would get it by then.

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his hear_

_ooohhh....._

Epilogue:

* * *

An hour later, Gir remembered that he hated chocolate bubble gum.

And, after skipping home, ordered two tons (for him and mini moose) of fried chicken as they watched the evening news report

about how two bloodthirsty robots had attacked the populace.

Gir munched hapily.

Boy, was he glad the chicken came! He nearly kisses the delivery man.

But, more importantly, there was the styrofoam.

* * *

The ever loving end

(Don't flame me!)


End file.
